


In Sickness and In Health

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Random Hamilton Oneshots [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Has a Cold, Cute, Gift to AzuleOpal, Happy Birthday! :), Illnesses, John's There to Make it Better, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Alexander has a cold and John takes care of him.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzuleOpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/gifts).



"I knew this was going to happen," John said with a slight shake of his head. Alexander stuck his tongue.

"Whatever John." He grumbled a bit. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Actually," John said, wiping at his husband's brow. "I do. If I don't, you'll never learn. Like seriously, what made you think it was a good idea to walk around in a fucking blizzard? You know weak your immune system is!"

"I had a deadline coming up!" Alexander rasped. "I had to get to the office."

John groaned and reached over to grab a cup of water before holding it to Alexander's lips. "I'm sure Washington would've understood." He said.

Alexander said nothing and just drank the water. Before he could get too much, however, John took the glass away.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked after he'd set the glass down.

"Just a minor one," Alexander said before yawning. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I'll go grab your medicine. We don't want it getting worse."

Alexander pouted. "It's not that bad John! I don't want that stupid medicine. It's disgusting."

John rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He said ignoring Alexander's whines.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed the small bottle before taking it back to the dark bedroom. There was no way to know for certain if Alexander's headache would come back, so it was probably best they just keep the bottle in the bedroom.

John entered the room to find his husband curled up in a ball, hiding under the sheets.

"Alexander, hiding under the sheets isn't going to stop me from making you take your medicine." He said bluntly. His only response was the lump curling up more tightly. He sighed, before grabbing the covers and yanking them to where Alexander's feet were.

"John!" He yelped, before coughing.

John ignored him and grabbed the water glass again. "Okay, Alexander." He said, handing him the bottle and the water. They stared at each other before Alexander reluctantly took the bottle and grabbed a pill. John watched carefully as his difficult husband drank the water and swallowed the pill.

"Satisfied?" Alexander grumbled before grabbing the covers and curling up again.

"You'll thank me later," John said. He walked over to the blinds and shut them, plunging the room into darkness. "I'll leave you to sleep. But I'm expecting you to eat once you wake up, alright?"

Alexander grumbled incoherently and John left the dark room with a small smile playing on his lips.

He walked into the kitchen where he'd left his phone and quickly dialed Washington's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Mr. Washington," John said, wandering over to the fridge to grab an orange.

_"Hello John, is there something you need?"_

"Just thought I'd tell you that Alexander's sick. He won't be in for a week at least."

 _"I see,"_ Washington said, sounding far too amused. _"Well, give him my regards. I'll let Burr take over his cases for now."_

"Ooh he's going to hate that," John said, peeling the orange.

_"It's his own fault. He went out in that blizzard a few days ago, correct?"_

"Yup," John said. "Total idiot."

Washington chuckled. _"Not an idiot, he just doesn't have a lot of common sense."_

"Or self-preservation," John said dryly.

Washington laughed again. _"I suppose you're right. I hope he gets better."_

"He will. I'll let you get back to work. I'll speak with you later."

_"Yes of course. Good luck."_

John snorted and hung up. He walked over to the TV with his orange and started to binge watch Merlin.

Three hours later, John decided that it was time to wake Alexander up so he could eat. He took some soup out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave to heat it up. As he waited, he checked his social media and replied to any messages he had. Once the soup was warm, he placed the bowl on a tray that had crackers and walked into the bedroom.

"Alex," he said, nudging the door open. He chuckled slightly when he saw his husband buried under all the blankets. He set the tray down on their dresser and walked over. "Come on Alex," he said, running his hand through his hair. "It's time to wake up. You've got to eat."

Alexander groaned, blinking groggily.

"Don't wanna..." He slurred, cuddling the blankets closer.

John smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on love." He said. "You need to eat, then you can go back to sleep."

"Fine..." Alexander mumbled, sitting up. "But you gotta stay with me."

John kissed his forehead. "Of course."

Alexander yawned and rubbed his eyes as John grabbed the tray and set it down on his husband's lap.

"It's just some soup and crackers. Once you finished all the soup, and yes I mean all, then you can go back to sleep.

Alexander blinked and grumbled a bit, but he picked up the spoon and started to eat. As he ate, John sat tucked against his side, running his hand through Alexander's hair.

He smiled when Alexander let out a purr like sound and leaned slightly into his touch.

"That feels nice." He mumbled, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling for a moment. "Don't stop."

John giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, before I forget." He said, disentangling his hand from Alexander's messy hair. "I called Washington a few hours ago. Burr's taking over your cases for now."

The soup that was in Alexander's mouth went flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This was my first time writing an official Lams so it's probably not very good. I might end up rewriting this on a later date. :p


End file.
